Apostle
by SchwarzLilien
Summary: There was no use on fighting. A battle between an untouchable man and an immortal wouldn't ever end, anyway.
1. Instinct

Sunlight.

The sunlight made his eyelids flutter wide open, revealing in front of him a bright, blue sky. He could hear distant caws and warbles echoing in the distance, which became clearer with every second that went by.

He laid still on the ground with eyes open, not staring at anything in particular.

It was warm, the sunlight.

He didn't know how much time he had spent looking at the sky above him, but he was not really interested on finding out. He found himself very comfortable in there, and had absolutely no intention to move at all. His long, dark lashes brushed his eyes softly, as he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds to feel the bland wind blowing slightly.

So warm...

The possibility of being dead crossed his mind for a couple of seconds. How else could he feel so calm? But it was just too good to be true; if he were dead, he would be in hell for sure, instead of such a pleasant place. Then again, he hadn't bothered to turn his head from the sky, so he couldn't even know where he was at all.

He didn't know what the twins had done wrong this time, but he was certainly thankful for not being inside the ark any longer. He had yearned for the sun, the real sun, for a couple of weeks already.

The Noah didn't want to think about that.

He decided to lift his upper body from the ground to see the place he had been laying until then. Tall green trees surrounded him, mostly pine trees. There was a small pond a few meters away from him; its clear water was only disturbed by the movement of the living creatures beneath its surface.

Tyki did not recall ever seeing that place before.

Staring at the pond made him realize how thirsty he was, probably a result of the heat and having drunk excessively much wine the night before. He reached for the water, pulling his long, dark hair away from his face to drink. The blessed liquid was fresh, relieving his dry throat.

When he was finished, he looked down at the pond, meeting his reflection. His eyes bored into the water, looking at his Noah form. When had it been the last time he used his human looks? If he didn't go back soon enough, Eeez would worry. Clark and Momo would be suspicious for sure...

He didn't want to lose them... he was aware, he would have to let them go at a point, but he couldn't lose them yet.

Tyki's mood darkened. No matter what he thought of, it all went back to the same point.

"Maybe I'd better off in hell"

He had to go back to the ark. If he fooled around for too long, it wouldn't be easy to deal with the Earl later on. However, he was still weakened because of the battle in the ark and the Noah's awakening, so he needed to contact Road to return.

Now, where on earth could he be? He levitated in the air; as if he was climbing an invisible ladder, until he made it up to the height if the tree tops.

He looked to the north, then to the west, the south, the east.

The forest was extended itself for miles, giving the impression of being a never-ending landscape.

That didn't help much.

Where was that stupid talking umbrella when he needed it? At least he could make Cell Roron take a look around... if he had his card deck in his pockets. The golden-eyed man mentally slapped himself when remembered he had left it over his nightstand that morning.

But he had not expected to need it, since he was supposed to be in the ark helping Jasdevi to fix the wall they had "accidentally" destroyed that morning with one of their "harmless games", not in the middle of nowhere. The lazy twins decided to rebuild the wall using their Jitsugen, assuring the Portuguese Noah that they had all under control.

"Under control my ass" muttered Tyki. He would absolutely blame that pair of knuckleheads for his struggle.

He roved around the area through the air for a little while, but every time he took a step to find any signs of human life or a recognizable area, the forest seemed to move along with him. It was just too wide.

The Noah of pleasure sighed.

Whether he wanted to or not (he certainly did; he needed a vacation from his beloved family.), he had to wait for someone to find him. Until then, he would sleep under the open air.

His gaze finally met a large lake, located a few miles away from the place he stood. Perhaps he could fish peacefully in there.

Tyki descended to the ground, starting to walk towards its direction.

* * *

"Looks like he is trying to approach us." "**I doubt he even knows where he is going at all."**

"Still, it wouldn't be wise to let him approach the hideout." "**We have to let Nagato know about the intruder, then"**

Zetsu looked intrigued at the umber-skinned man that had been flying around the forest for the past couple of hours. Although he had been guarding the zone since the day before, he did not notice the man's presence; he suddenly appeared in his range of vision a few hours ago. What confused him the most was the fact that he had missed the intruder when he had such an unusual kind of chakra: It was... obscure, that is the only word Zetsu had to describe it.

Shrugging his thoughts off, the shinobi camouflaged with the forest once again, and communicated with his partners.

* * *

"We will have a visitor at any moment now." The holograms of the Akatsuki members turned their heads to Zetsu. "He is not wearing a head band, and by his appearance it's hard to tell where he comes from...He doesn't look like a shinobi, but he was flying around east just now."

"Flying?" Repeated Konan, as if trying to confirm what she heard. Zetsu nodded. "His body was levitating in the air, and looked around for something. He descended when he found the lake."

"The flight technique is exclusive of the Tsuchikage. Are you absolutely sure of what you are saying?" asked Pein, slightly squinting his eyes. They had been hired a couple of times by the Land of Earth, which made him be sure that they had no reason to turn against them. Having them violate their agreements would bring very serious consequences for both sides.

"No, not the Tsuchikage. It's a much younger man with dark skin. He could be a spy, perhaps?"

"Deidara, do you know about anyone else capable of performing that jutsu?" asked Sasori's deep voice.

"No, only the old man can do it, hm." replied the blond man, and shook his head. "But he can make other people fly for a short period of time. The old Ōnoki could be trying to check on us."

Pein remained silent for a couple of seconds. Considering the grand ammount information they had received and the Tsuchikage's petitions, it was hard to believe they sent a spy to watch over them. If this happened to be true, it would delay their objectives... The Land of Earth was satisfied with their work; or at least it appeared to do so, and they were sealing in that very moment the first Jinchūriki they had captured: Nanabi. Therefore, there was no way they knew what they intended to do. Iwagakure's Jinchūrikis were renegades, for that matter, so why would they make such an indiscreet move?

Keeping a blank expression, The Akatsuki leader turned his head to the team on the Gedō Statue's left hand.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, you are the ones located closest to the hideout. Try to learn this man's identity and his objective. I want him dead, whether you gain the information or not."

"We'll be on our way, then."

With that, their holograms disappeared.

Pein turned back to Zetsu. "Keep an eye on this man; let us know if anything changes."

"**Understood**."

"What a bother. It was already going to take longer without Orochimaru here..." said Kisame.

"That is why we can't afford to lose anytime. We'll have to focus on this even more." replied the leader.

* * *

"Hurry your ass up. We don't know with how much speed the intruder is moving."

"Shut the fuck up, I know that already. But I still need to pray before I offer him as sacrifice."

Much to Kakuzu's displeasure, he couldn't just dispose of his partner in that very moment, just like he had done with the previous ones. Oh, how he loathed himself when he found out that the moron he had been paired was an immortal.

The shinobis moved gracefully and quick through the trees. They'd arrive in about ten minutes if they kept their pace.

Hidan held his necklace in his hand, muttering unintelligible words while they approached his destination. He was annoyed, knowing it was most likely to be a simple civilian not worth of their time. How long had it been since he had a real battle? The boredom of spending so much time doing Kakuzu's jobs was killing him, figuratively, of course.

But the jashinist couldn't complain; at least the Jinchūriki hunting was staring.

"Oi, Kakuzu, do you really think that old fart is going to stab our back? I'd fucking love to see him try to stand against us."

"Who knows. I'd say it is unlikely, but it's not as if anyone could be casually flying around here. It could be some sort of messenger, so don't just jump over him yet. We don't know if he's a simple civilian, if you underestimate him you could get killed."

"Che, as if that was possible."

Hidan knew very well that neither of them were the appropriate ones to interrogate anyone. If the masked shinobi beside him really thought he would hold back, he was very wrong; Pein said he wanted the man dead anyway, and he wasn't going to miss the chance to use a sacrifice to Jashin.

When they arrived to the hideout entrance, they found a quite unexpected sight: A man with long, jet black hair and umber skin was peacefully resting by the shoreline, playing with what seemed to be a fishbone in his mouth. The man looked somewhat surprised, noticing the men's presence.

Hidan immediately agreed with Zetsu: He looked like _anything _but a shinobi; he wore a white, silk shirt and expensive-looking patent leather shoes. However, he knew a fighter when he saw one.

"What are you doing here? This is a restricted zone." said the elder ninja.

"Ah, is that so? My apologies, I wasn't aware of that." His tone was calm, even somewhat courteous.

The man looked at them up and down with mild curiosity, making the jashinist think he was being a little too confident, considering his situation. Like he didn't have to deal with enough irritating fuckers already...

"That doesn't answer my question" replied Kakuzu coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing at all, I was simply taking a rest. If you could tell me in what direction the closest town is, I'll be on my way." The man said, standing up.

A goddamn foreigner. Now that was just great. Hidan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Realizing he wouldn't get an answer, the man turned around. "I'll go back to where I came from, then. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Hidan's blood boiled up. He was already in a bad mood for having to stand to two days straight to seal the damn Jinchūriki, and now a random man was trying to brush him off like a small piece of dirt. "Just who do you think you're talking to?" The shinobi approached the golden-eyed man rapidly and brandished his scythe. He didn't even have the time to turn around and defend himself from the jashinist's attack.

The shinobi expected to feel the blade of his weapon drilling into the man's body, to listen to a pained scream and see the bloodied man fall on his knees. But none of that happened.

The scythe swung through the man's body, as if he wasn't standing in front of him.

"What the fuck..." His eyes widened in shock. What kind of jutsu was that?

"Ah..." the man sighed, slowly turning his head to the silver haired shinobi. "Please, I don't wish to start a fight now. It would be a waste of time." He said, with the same calm and confident tone he used before.

"Stop it."

Hidan gritted his teeth. This bastard...

The jashinist's thoughts were interrupted as the man placed his hand forcefully around the shinobi's neck with an invisible speed. Hidan's violet eyes, still wide from shock, met a menacing glare, as he felt the pressure around his neck tighten. The man's eyes bore into his for a second, as his expression changed from an irritated glance to a confused, perhaps even concerned look.

He pulled hesitantly away from Hidan's neck. "There's no use in fighting..." he muttered.

Hidan gasped for air, backing up a bit. "What the fuck was that?"

"If you were so kind to answer my questions, I could answer yours."

Kakuzu looked at the scene in front of him. Stupid Hidan was always taking everyone for granted.

The masked shinobi has to admit it; he had not seen that coming. They were not in a genjutsu; so it had to be some sort of Space-Time Migration technique, which was very rare to witness. However, it didn't look like the jutsu itself, but a variation of it... Kakuzu couldn't explain what it truly was.

The umber-skinned man turned to him. "I have no intention to battle you. Could you just do it the easy way, and let me go?"

"Unfortunately, that's not an option." replied the emerald-eyed man. "That is an impressive ability you have, I can see you're an experimented fighter. But you're certainly not a ninja, are you? What is a foreigner doing in the Land of Rivers?"

* * *

Tyki was overly confused. The strangest thing about these were their attires: The wore black cloaks with red clouds that looked like some sort of uniform; at first glance he even thought they could be part of some branch of the Black Order, but they did not possess any Innocence. He had never seen such strange individuals before.

Something else bothered him too. His black side was taking over him slowly as the silver-haired man attacked, but when he made physical contact with him, he felt the bloodlust fade away. That was absolutely unusual. Then again, he never really attempted to kill a mere human before, so it probably was some sort of lack of interest from Joid.

The masked man had been watching him and his partner attentively. Even if his eyes were the only visible part of his face, the Noah could tell he was annoyed.

"I have no intention to battle you. Could you just do it the easy way, and let me go?" he asked, in hopes of not being in the need to kill anyone. After all, he was trying to keep himself from thinking of that part of him.

"Unfortunately, that's not an option. That is an impressive ability you have, I can see you're an experimented fighter. But you're certainly not a ninja, are you? What is a foreigner doing in the Land of Rivers?"

Ninja? Land of Rivers? Tyki became more and more disconcerted with every word coming out of their lips. The men had addressed him in Japanese, which was already strange considering the Noah Family had conquered over that territory, so he had assumed he was in some remote, oriental island they hadn't taken control of.

Not only were these men strange looking, but they also had a very strange personality. He had barely ever used his abilities on common humans before, but he was certain that they were supposed to be more than frightened. These men acted as if going through objects was something they saw every now and then.

The golden-eyed man decided the only choice he had would be to fight back. He'd make it quick, and search for someone who at least looked mentally sane and could tell him more about this… Land of Rivers.

"You are right, I am not a ninja, and I honestly don't understand much of what you're saying, but you're leaving me with no other alternative than to kill you."

The silver haired man in front of him adopted and offensive position once again with a smug smirk over his pale face. The shock has quickly vanished from any of his features, giving Tyki the impression of being an overly confident prick.

"Oh, really? I'd be more than happy you could fucking kill me, bastard. Really, I can't wait to see you try."

The challenging attitude made the Noah smirk. Maybe Joid could be interested in this man's blood after all.


	2. A Taste of Your Blood

Kakuzu had decided not to interfere unless it was necessary. Until then, he would observe the foreigner's movements, in case he tried something unusual again.

He watched as his partner attempted to attack the man with his scythe, being thwarted repeatedly by the man's technique. The taller man had tried to attack too; however, Hidan dodged his attacks skillfully.

"He has good reflexes" thought the masked shinobi.

Kakuzu frowned, taking a closer look to the man: He seemed like a completely different person from the one he was when they arrived; His glare was wicked, murderous, exorbitant. Every vestige of the tranquility that had occupied his face had vanished, leaving behind a smile that was comparable to Hidan's when the zealot tortured his sacrifices. The jashinist swung his weapon again, traversing the man as though he was a ghost. "And that justu..." There was something odd about it. Nevertheless, the emerald-eyed shinobi had merely heard of Space-Time Travel techniques before, so it was not his call to confirm such suspicion.

"Stop running away already, you goddamn coward!" roared the silver-haired man, still unable to make a single scratch on his opponent. Hidan grew more impatient with every move. How the hell did he do that? The foreigner's energy was there; he could perfectly feel it, but he couldn't even touch him. Then how did this fucker get his hand around his throat at first? The dark haired man backed away suddenly, jumping over a tree branch. Both of them kept in place for a moment.

"Very well then, enough with this child play." The taller man lifted his arms at his sides, extending his palms.

* * *

The Noah of Pleasure had taken the albino man too lightly. These people weren't ordinary humans at all... At first, Tyki had defended himself with ease and pushed his opponent off, but now that the battle had actually started, the man with the scythe moved much more gracefully and fast, too fast for a simple human. The idea of the men being exorcists went through his mind again, but he reminded himself that, without the Innocence, the fighters of the Black Order were also defenseless. "What are they, then?"

"Stop running away already, you goddamn coward!" screamed the pale man with irritation. He looked just as anxious for blood as he was.

He backed away from the man, and positioned himself on the closest tree. "Very well then, enough with this child play." Said Tyki, extending his palms. A pair of dark objects started emerging from them, surrounded by a dark light. The Teez spread beautifully their black wings open, still resting on their master's hands.

"Now..."

Teez flew violently towards the violet-eyed man, followed by plenty of others that kept surfacing from Tyki's palms. The albino kept brandishing his scythe; managing to get rid of some of the flesh-eating butterflies, as the Noah took advantage of his opponent's distraction and discretely descended from the tree, charging against the man.

"Hidan!"

"Shut up! Don't interfere!"

The man named Hidan turned to him and attacked with his scythe once again, but he didn't bother to use his Sentaku this time to avoid being hit; he decided to reject the air pressure to push the weapon away instead, much to his enemy's surprise. Tyki's hand entered his body and clenched onto the first organ at his grasp. "A kidney, this should be good..." thought the Noah. The albino's expression was priceless: His eyes were wider in shock than before, as if they could pop out of their cavities; and his mouth was ajar. The umber-skinned man let out a laugh. "What's wrong? I thought you said you'd love it if I could kill you."

"You piece of shit... what the FUCK is this?" Tyki's grin grew even wider.

"What, exactly? What is inside of you? My hand, which is holding your right kidney. I wonder how much would it hurt if I tear it out."

"Like hell. I'd know about that." The Noah gave him a confused look for a second, but decided to ignore the remark. "How in the goddamn name of Jashin did you get in there?"

"There's no point on telling you that, is it?" With that, the golden-eyed man crushed the organ in his hand. Much to Tyki's dissatisfaction, the man only let out a gasp, so he decided to take the kidney out of Hidan's body. Without breaking skin, the Noah took the organ out. The silver-haired man's pupils contracted, as some of his blood dripped from his mouth.

Oh, how much did Tyki enjoy the sight of the man in pain.

"Son of a bitch... It motherfucking hurts, goddamnit!" Before he could react, he felt the strong pressure of a fist colliding with his jaw.

It was Tyki's turn to be shocked: He had let his guard down, but he didn't expect the man to have such strength after being ripped off on the inside. Hell, how was he even standing? Tyki backed up once again, dropping the organ to the ground.

"You're fucking paying for that, be sure of it!"

Tyki hid his astonishment, glaring at his opponent. "I admit you also have impressive abilities. I had never seen someone with such strength when they are bleeding to death." Hidan gave him an amused smirk.

"You could have taken my heart out; I still would've beaten you like that." Tyki frowned slightly. What was this man talking about? "When I said I'd be happy if you could kill me, I meant it. I don't even know how to get rid of this damn body myself. Only God, Jashin-sama, would be able to kill me."

The Noah's features tensed. Was he mocking him? Not even the Noah Family was immortal. Not even the _Earl _was immortal. He had certain reluctance for the idea; this was probably some sort of experiment from the Black Order... And Jashin-sama? He couldn't recall any religion with such God.

_What _was this person? Tyki remained silent.

"You still haven't told me, bastard. How the fuck did you get you filthy hand inside of me?"

The Noah looked at the violet-eyed man, as his smile started to appear on his face again. "Well, since I learnt something about you, I'll let you know." Whether this man was "immortal or not, what he had to do was very simple: Exhaust him, then dismember him. "It's something quite simple, actually. I can choose what I want touch and what I don't."

"Don't fuck with me! That's not possible." ...Said the man who claimed to be immortal? Just when Tyki was about to reply, he saw a couple of thick threads approaching him. He was unsure of what they were, but he used the Sentaku again, and watched the direction where they came from. To his surprise, the other man had pulled his mask down, revealing the stitched corners of his mouth, and the origin of the threads: they came from _inside_ of his mouth. In that very moment, the Noah understood why they were not afraid of him since the beginning. He was actually the one who was creeping out.

* * *

Kakuzu stared as the threads went through the man's body. He had his doubts about what the foreigner had told them, but that would definitely explain why he didn't have s scratch on him. If he only could distract him enough...

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Kakuzu? He's mine! I haven't been able to make a sacrifice since last week!"

"Time is gold. I'm not going to wait for you to actually die to get back to work." He couldn't afford the chance to let the umber-skinned man to realize what he attempted to do. Or at least try. The taller man had dodged the attacks, until he got caught by surprise. "I may not be able to do anything to him, but if that idiot catches the drift..." he thought.

The man had a grin on his face once again and headed towards the emerald-eyed shinobi with velocity."

"Fuck off, Kakuzu! I'm the one killing him!" said the other ninja. The elder Akatsuki proceeded to take the man as far as he could from Hidan. He realized that he was even faster than he looked from afar, as he dodged the man's attacks.

"Hurry up already, zealot..." thought the shinobi.

Kakuzu noticed the man wasn't only fast, he had an impressive strength too: Every time one of the attacks meant for the masked ninja hit either a tree or the ground, a loud crash and several vibrations would resound in the place.

Hidan would better understand what he had to do, or Kakuzu would kill him personally, no matter how long it could take.

* * *

"What is happening out there, Zetsu?" asked the leader's deep voice. For a single man they had been taking a while now.

"They are both fighting against him."

"For a man who isn't a shinobi, he is very skillful."

"Have they figured what he intended?" It was rare for the Zombie Duo to fight simultaneously, which could mean that the enemy was strong.

"Not yet. He is a foreigner, and it that is already rare to see. But I'd say he isn't a threat for us."

"Not for now, at least."

"Oh? Is this man really that strong? I'd really like to be there, just to see if the Zombie Combo can actually die."

"Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan are our partners. Don't joke with that."

"Alright then, leader." Replied the shark man with a mocking tone.

"Does the battle give any signs of ending soon?" asked Pein, turning back to Zetsu.

"It's hard to say. They are in disadvantage, since this man can do some kind of intangibility technique."

Intangibility? The Akatsuki leader only knew one person who could perform a technique of such. Perhaps Madara had sent him to check how was the first sealing going? If it happened to be so, there was a chance that he could be displeased with the organization...

"Tell Kakuzu and Hidan to come back here. I will personally figure the identity of this man."

* * *

The fight was getting tiresome for Tyki; he hadn't received more damage in the battle, nevertheless, he did not manage to harm the enemy's body either.

The man named Kakuzu dodged another attack and attempted to wrap his threads around him again. Just as the Noah of pleasure was about to respond with another attack, something on the ground made him stop on his track and stand back: A human-sized Venus flytrap was emerging from the floor.

No...It was a... human? He had a normal man's face, ignoring the fact of it being half black and half white, but a horribly intimidating Venus flytrap seemed to be attached to his body, hiding under his cloak. For a moment, Tyki had almost confused him for an Akuma. But there was no Dark Matter in this creature, at least not of the kind Akumas were made of.

Could he be, by any chance, in a dream?

Suddenly, a sharp pain on his side made him fall to his knees.

"You finally let your guard down, fucker" Said a smooth voice behind him

The Noah's eyes widened in shock, realizing what happened as he felt his own blood filling his mouth.

A mad laughter filled the air. Tyki looked at the younger man, who was licking the blood of his scythe blade, smiling. The scene reminded him awfully of his niece back home, when she played around with his victims. The thought sent a chill down his spine.

The cut had been clean, leaving a considerably deep wound that wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Now, let's see how untouchable you really are." chuckled the albino, taking clutching a sharp spear.

"Wait a minute, Hidan." said the plant-man.

"Huh? What is it, we finally got him."

**"We have more instructions, coming from the leader." **"Go back to assist on the sealing and take the intruder to Amegakure. The leader will meet you there."

"Are you fucking serious?"

The golden-eyed man listened to the cloaked figures, still not understanding how he had gotten himself in such a predicament. How come he hadn't noticed the silver-haired man's presence? He had been taking quick glances now and then during his small fight with the other man, but couldn't find him anywhere.

_"Amegakure"_, another place he had never heard about. Was this some sort of joke? What on earth had the twins tried to do when they shot the wall? Maybe he was in some sort of hallucination they had created. He doubted this had anything to do with that, but he somehow wished it were the last option.

"Che... I don't care what Pein has to say... I really want to kill this cunt right now."

"Ignoring orders is not an option, Hidan" growled the emerald-eyed man, giving him a warning glare. He approached Tyki, and the Noah instinctively backed away despite his current condition, wich gave as a result a wave of pain going through his torso.

"There's no use on defending yourself in that state. If you don't let me stop the bleeding, I will feed you to Zetsu while you are still conscious, got it?" Said Kakuzu menacingly, beckoning the man with the Venus flytrap. The taller man gritted his teeth, already feeling light-headed because of the blood loss. He knew he didn't have much of a choice: It would take him still some days to recover by himself, and even if he managed to escape, the blood would give his location away. The elder man approached him again, opening Tyki's now scarlet-stained shirt, and started sewing the wound. With each second, the Noah of pleasure felt weaker... and weaker... He heard the man in front of him talk to his partner:

"I will get ahead to Amegakure; reach me as soon as the sealing is finished"

After that, everything went black.


	3. Decisions

"Wouldn't it be easier to use the Human Path for this, Nagato? Naraka's will take much more of your chakra..."

A female voice rang gently in Tyki's ears, as he slowly regained consciousness. The Noah could not bring himself to open his eyes, but something told him it wasn't a good idea to do so either.

What happened?

"There's no need to kill him yet." Answered a male voice "For what we know, he may or may not be an enemy."

"Wet" thought the umber-skinned man. There was a sensation of wetness in the air, on the floor where he laid. From the scent of wet dirt, he could tell it was probably raining.

"Are you sure about this? If Zetsu hadn't appeared, it would have taken them much longer to defeat him."

"I am aware of that. Don't over think about it; I won't hesitate if he refuses to talk."

What was this place? It was rather cold, even in the middle of summer. And these voices... were from allies of the men from before? Most likely. The Noah of pleasure wondered if they had unusual abilities too; did they even look like human beings? For a second he thought he might have been taking the situation too lightly... these people were able to knock him out without Innocence after all... However, the golden-eyed man couldn't help how much he loathed worrying about things. It was bothersome, and usually pointless... They wouldn't be able to hurt him again, he didn't plan to let them touch him once more; But something told him it wasn't wise be careless any longer. If he could only move unnoticed...

The voices kept quiet for a couple of minutes, until the woman spoke once again.

"What do you think those scars mean? I've never heard of something like that before."

"Judging by their shape, it's hardly possible that they are the consequence of a battle. They could be some kind of sect mark, part of a cult. Or, perhaps, a curse mark."

"Curse mark... that is certainly an accurate term" thought the Noah of pleasure with distaste.

"But that would mean that there is a chance Orochimaru sent him, wouldn't it?" asked the female voice.

"It has only been a couple of years since he left... Orochimaru is not that imprudent. However, I think you know two particular men that would also be able to perform this kind of technique." The woman didn't reply, and silence took over the room once again.

Tyki opened his eyes slowly to see the profile of the cloaked persons in front of him. They were both looking at the opposite direction of the room, allowing the black-haired man to appreciate their profiles for a couple of seconds. The woman was somewhat tall for an asian woman; with pale skin and unusually azure-toned hair. Beside her, stood a taller man with equally pale skin and ginger hair; Tyki immediately noticed the man had what seemed to be some kind of piercings all over his face, and thought of how it seemed like a style a certain pair of twins would try. But what caught the Noah's attention was not the man's eccentric choice of accessories, but his completely amethyst eyes: They were something he had never seen, nevertheless, the umber-skinned couldn't say he was surprised after confronting the specimens he met before.

The man's cold stare turned to him, shortly followed by the woman's amber eyes.

"If you cooperate, we may have mercy on you." he said.

His rough features reminded him slightly of Skin: wide jaw, hard rock expression. Behind the man, a giant figure appeared: It had the same, amethyst eyes, and was surrounded by dark flames. As its mouth opened wide, it revealed its fearsome, sharp fangs. Tyki turned back to the man as he started speaking once again. "Choose your answer carefully or you will regret it." warned the amethyst-eyed man. Before the Noah could react, the man's hand reached his neck and pressed it against the floor. "Who are you, and what do you know about Akatsuki?"

The black-haired man's throat tightened. This... figure emanated a tenebrous energy; it felt similar to Mightra's aura... _The King of Hell_… something told him that its aura was not the only thing that made the statue look familiar.

The Noah of Pleasure felt his lungs running out of oxygen.

"I am Tyki Mikk, and possess no knowledge about this 'Akatsuki' you are referring to." he replied, gasping for air as the pressure around his neck went slightly loose. Still, this only lasted for a couple of seconds.

"Who sent you to the Land of Rivers?"

"I already explained nobody sent me. I was, and still am unaware of what that place represents to you. I merely happened to be on the wrong place at the wrong time."

The pressure of his neck went loose a little once again. Tyki looked at the man in front of him, finding himself very confused; why could not he pass through his hand?

"Who do you serve?"

He frowned, realizing his energy decreased rapidly.

"Nobody."

Everything was still for a second.

"I told you choose your answers carefully."

Tyki felt his own tongue being pulled out of his mouth at a grotesque and unbelievable extent. He grunted, unable to take control of it. A hand came out of the figure's mouth, grabbing his tongue forcefully. "What the hell is this?" His eyelids became heavy, his limbs went weak, his mouth felt dry...The Noah could feel how Joid was more and more unstable as the seconds went by.

Pain

Joid kept shaking, sending waves of pain through all his body. It felt as though the Noah inside of him was tearing everything inside of him apart, looking for a way to escape. Tyki's mouth opened even wider. He tried to scream, but not a single sound would come out of his throat.

Was he dying?

Joid struggled agitatedly; and the golden-eyed man could feel himself giving in.

"Maybe... I won't be able to go back once again."

* * *

What a waste of time.

It seems, after all, he wasn't a spy from Madara. Pein felt curiosity for the man's abilities, but he would not be able to find anything about him now that he had attempted to lie to him. Well, it didn't really matter.

The Rinnegan possessor watched as the man's eyes turned darker, every time more lifeless.

It was a great bewilderment for him to realize his vital energy wasn't the only thing that was being ousted of the man's body; an unusual chakra was surging as well.

A shockwave hit the place violently, pushing the ginger-haired man away form his prey.

The man's once golden eyes turned completely white, as the dark energy kept coming out of his body at a quick rate.

Pein watched incredulously as the man's life force energy returned to the man's body.

What was going on?

A loud screech resounded, and the force of the energy waves forced him to close his eyes for a moment. When he opened them once again, the man's appearance had changed: A horned helmet covered his eyes, and multiple tentacles emerged from his back. His torso was also covered by an unusual armor, giving him the appearance of a western knight. The umber-skinned man grinned wickedly; even if his eyes were covered, Pein felt as if he was staring right at him.

What kind of energy was this? The shinobi had never seen anything like it.

"Konan, stand back." Said coolly the Akatsuki leader, as the grinning creature charged against them to attack. Both shinobis managed to dodge him.

The mysterious opponent headed to attack Pein once again, but failed as a force field hit him, making the enemy crash against a wall.

"Naraka won't be of much help... The Deva Path will do for now." He thought, as he proceeded to mainly focus his vision through Yahiko's former body.

"This isn't a man... it is a demon. And it moves fast." he thought, as he dodged the tentacles that approached him with effort. He performed the Shinra Tensei to gain a couple of time to move away from the man. If he only kept avoiding the enemy, he would not be able to defeat him anytime soon. Pein decided it was time for the Animal Path to make an apparition. He took the longhaired body to the battlefield as the Deva Path distracted his opponent. Performing a series of hand-seals, he summoned a giant centipede. The enormous insect moved quickly towards the armored man, who managed to move away from the attack in the last second. However, the impact sent him away, making crash on the floor.

He stood up quickly, still grinning maniacally. Its tentacles wrapped around the centipede, crashing it to the ground as well. The whole building shook with the impact, as the largest creature shrieked, and then laid still on the ground.

The umber-skinned creature attacked the Deva path once again, as Pein prepared his Shinra Tensei to stop him. Much to his surprise, his enemy had a similar idea.

Both men were thrown away by their energy as the two forces collided.

"Nagato!"

A horrified Konan watched the scene, as his partner hit the ground violently. Neither of them moved afterwards.

The blue-haired kunoichi rushed where the orange-red haired man was, kneeling beside him.

"It's just unconscious, Konan. Nothing happened to him." replied Pein from the body of the Animal Path. The somewhat relieved woman sighed, as she turned to the man lying on the other side of the room. His appearance had gone to its original state, and seemed to be unconscious as well.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I wasn't able to see much." Confessed the amethyst-eyed man. "He used something like the Shinra Tensei technique... the forces must have repelled each other, making the matter collapse." Pein's tone was dark, concerned. "I am sorry, Konan. I put Yahiko's body in risk by underestimating this man..."

"Don't blame yourself for this." Someone had escaped from the Naraka path. How was that even possible? He couldn't even be human at all. At least not completely. Whatever he was, it wasn't a wise choice to let such powerful creature live. After all, Nagato had never been even close to losing a battle to anyone. Konan wasn't going to give him the chance to attack them again.

"More importantly, we have to take care of him right now."

She stood cautiously, as she approached the umber-skinned man. She stood in front of him, proceeding to take a kunai out if her pouch, clenching it tightly.

Just as she was about to dig it into the man's head, a hand pulled her wrist away forcefully. She quickly hid her surprise behind her usual stoic expression, but the kunoichi could not cover the anger in her amber eyes as she turned around to face the owner of the arm that still held her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Konan glared silently at the masked man. "With a little taming, this man could be of considerable use for us."

"What do you mean? He is a threat." she replied, visibly irritated by Tobi's lack of concern.

"You saw the battle, didn't you? This man possesses a great potential; with a little taming, he may be useful for us." he replied.

"What makes you think he'll collaborate with us?" asked Pein, watching the scene a few meters away.

"I'll take away his will if he refuses to cooperate. Either way, I could take a look at his body. I may be able to figure where these abilities come from."

The masked shinobi picked the black-haired man from the floor, and turned to the Akatsuki members.

"Madara... You felt it too, didn't you? This man's chakra..."

Tobi kept quiet for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Yes."

With that, he disappeared in a swirl.

"Nagato," started Konan. "What were you talking about?"

"That man's chakra…" replied the orange-red haired man "It's similar far too similar to a Jinchūriki's."

* * *

Tyki awoke in an alien place for the third time. He sat up almost violently, looking at the unknown place: It was a cavern, only lighted by torch. This was completely out of control. The Noah of Pleasure was completely disoriented, confused. The awakened Noah had taken control of him, and then... nothing. He could only remember shadows, more men with amethyst eyes... darkness.

"You finally woke up." Tyki turned his head immediately to the direction of the voice, but his eyes took a little to adjust to the dark. A tall man with a mask stood a few meters away. Tyki tried to move back, but his sore body made it difficult to move.

"Soothe, I will not kill you yet."

"Yes, that's quite relieving," thought the Noah of Pleasure.

"I had never seen Pein struggle so much against a wounded man, I am impressed." started the masked man, sitting on a rock beside him. "How unfortunate for you. To find yourself attacked for unknown reasons..." The man placed a hand on his mask, sliding slightly to his side. Tyki found himself facing a pair of crimson eyes, boring into him. "I am most intrigued to see who you are."

The golden-eyed man's head started to hurt considerably. A thousand images went through his head: His first memories as a Noah; how he and Sheryl were found by the Earl, his human life; Eeez, Momo and Clark smiling and laughing with him, working at the mine, his family; Rhode and Jasdevi, with eyes filled with uncontrollable tears because of Skin's death, the fight in the arc, the Akuma, the Millennium Earl once again...

With each memory, his head felt as if it was going to explode. Why wouldn't it stop? What had this man done?

"What an interesting story. I've never heard of this Millennium Earl before."

Tyki's eyes widened. How could this simple human get inside his head?

"Unfortunately, we can not know how to get you back where you came from, do we?" The man placed the mask over his face again. "But I'll tell you something: I am very interested in finding more about him, and those powers of yours. If you work for me, I can offer you shelter until the Earl finds you. I am certain he'd like to hear my propositions."

"And if I refuse?"

"In that case, I'm afraid I'd have end your life in this place. It would be such a shame, though. I was expecting you to be a little more reasonable, considering your position."

Silence reigned the place for a moment.

"Why should I trust you?" asked the Noah.

"You don't have to" replied the man. "But I assure you I am a man of honor, Sir Tyki Mikk. My men will mean no harm for you if you agree to my terms. Akatsuki is an organization that looks for the world's greater good, just like you do." He said, and Tyki recognized what he implied. But humans, looking for such an objective? It was still hard to believe.

However, the umber-skinned man had still too many questions: Where was he? How could these people possess such abilities, without Innocence? Their eyes were unusual, their powers were unusual... Why did the amethyst-eyed man reminded him of his own family so much? Was it possible to be immortal?

The Noah's head hurt more and more with each interrogative, and knew nothing about this... place.

"I will work for you..." he started hesitantly. "If you explain me what is this place."

"We have an agreement, then. Excuse my manners, I haven't introduced myself properly; my name is Madara Uchiha."


	4. It Hurts

"Oi, Devitto, what are we going to do?" the blonde Noah panicked. He didn't even understand how Tyki had disappeared all of a sudden in the first place. "The Earl is going to kill us this time for sure."

"Shut it, Jasdero. We have to keep looking unless we want to face Sheryl's rage..." groaned the black-haired twin, slightly shuddering at the thought of that perverted old man going on a rant because his 'beautiful little brother' had disappeared.

The twins walked through the maze of doors inside the Ark, searching for the slightest hint of Tyki's presence. Unfortunately, had they not made any progress on finding the Noah of Pleasure.

"I can't believe this. This is getting harder than chasing that Cross bastard across the continents..." muttered Devitto, earning an agreeing sigh from his brother. They couldn't believe this was happening to them; how could he just disappear in front of them in the first place?

..

"Are you sure you can do it this way? The Earl won't be pleased if you end up exploding another wall." Tyki had told them, visibly pissed about the fact that he had to help the troublesome bothers to clean up their mess. "What were you two thinking when you decided to blow up _anything _while being so close to one of the Ark's portals?"

How were they supposed to know that akuma would self-destruct just to escape from their little torture game? 'It's no fun not to have a bigger control over them like Rhode or Mightra...' thought the two Noah simultaneously; everything had change in that couple of weeks, since they were not able to bother anyone. The battle against that damn vampire exorcist still had repercussions in their body, and were forced to stay in the new Ark, and not only did they want to have their sweet revenge against Arystar Krory, but they also missed having Skinn around to mess with him.

"Shut up! It wasn't our fault. We don't even need your help to fix it anyway." spat an annoyed Devitto. "You worry too much about things, hii!~" had replied Jasdero to the elder Noah, as he positioned himself beside his brother, with their guns pointing at the rests of the former wall. It would be easy to repair the damage, but the blonde boy still wondered how they would have fun without Skinn around... They'd probable have to convince the Earl to give them some Skulls for their amusement; those wouldn't explode at least.

Bang.

There was a sudden light filling the room, startling the three Noah for a second. When the bright light no longer blinded the two Noah of Bonds, they looked with satisfaction at the rebuilt wall. "See? Dero told you worried too much!... Tyki?"

The Portuguese man was nowhere to be seen.

..

"Goddamnit! Where is he?" complained the elder twin, closing another door. "If this is a joke, I swear I'll kick his ass..."

"Devi, it wasn't our fault, was it?" asked Jasdero, looking with worry at his brother.

"Of course not! We didn't do anything. But Sheryl and Rhode will blame us if we don't..."

"If you don't what?"

The female voice behind them made Jasdevi freeze on the spot.

""It's not of your business, hii!~~"

"Yeah, it's not of your concern, Lulu. Scram!" they replied, turning to the umber-skinned woman.

"Like I care..." started the Noah of Lust, sincerely uninterested by the twins' talk. She looked at them with her usual stoic expression, ignoring their tone. She was very used to their disrespectful behavior by now, even if it still bothered her. "The Earl wants to speak to all of us in the dinning room." Lulu looked around for a couple of seconds, examining the hallway. "Where is Tyki? I was told he'd be with you."

She noted the young teenage boys tense up. "What have these two done now?" she thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Who cares about Tyki? He must be fishing somewhere." scoffed Devitto.

"Yeah, he said he had better things to do." seconded Jasdero.

"I'll look for him, then..." She replied, not buying their reply. "I'll see you later."

"Devi..." called the blonde twin as the golden-eyed woman disappeared through the corridor.

"I know, Dero."

Jasdevi looked at each other and let out a small sigh. "We're screwed."

* * *

Tyki looked at himself in the mirror once more, still uncomfortable with what he saw. "Is this really necessary?" he thought to himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror. These shinobi clothes were odd. "The cloak I get, it's like an insignia, but I can perfectly fight without using the rest..."

The umber-skinned man couldn't help but notice how, even if the stretchy cloth was easy to move with, it accentuated parts of his body that made him certainly annoyed by the way it uncomfortably accentuated certain parts of his figure. The Noah of Pleasure wondered how those men could just walk around like that. "It's not even armored... the material looks like it could be more resistant." he muttered under his breath, putting the black cloak on. "Why red clouds?" Akatsuki could mean both "Red Moon" and "Dawn", but the clouds didn't seem to by any kind of symbol, as far as he knew. As he got out of the room he was lent to change in, he met the azure-haired woman once again, gaining a glare from her.

"I will take you to Pein now, you've already met him. He'll tell you what you need to know. Follow me." She said, before turning around and start walking.

The Portuguese man recalled Madara told him this woman's name was Konan, and the man he fought would be called Pein. But as far as he could remember (which wasn't much), he fought more than one man with ginger hair and that particular eye color.

"If it's not imprudent to ask," he started hesitantly. "Which one of them was Pein?"

The kunoichi looked at him emotionlessly. "There were all Pein." she replied reluctantly in a sharp tone.

They were all the same person, then? Well, they had similar features, but it was still somewhat confusing. "That statue had the same eyes too..." remembered the golden-eyed man.

"Does it have to do anything with the Rinnegan?" he unconsciously asked out loud, making the amber-eyed woman stop on her track.

She turned back to him, with a glare so cold that it was worthy enough to be Lulu Bell's. "I thought you had no knowledge about the shinobi world."

"Ah, Madara happened to mention the name of that... ocular trait. Nevertheless, he did not explain to me how it works. My apologies, I shouldn't have asked; that matter is not of my concern, I understand."

Konan still glared at him, but proceeded to move on without a word, apparently somewhat acquiescent with his reply. Truth be told, Tyki was just as altered as the woman had been when he asked the question; Madara never mentioned a thing about this Rinnegan, but the word rolled out of his tongue with ease. "The same happened with that statue..." he recalled. The King of Hell... Rinnegan... where did he get that from? He had never heard such names before, yet they did not feel like they were completely alien to him. "What's going on?..."

His thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at the building's roof. It was a cloudy evening; a soothing rain poured over the town, Amegakure, if he recalled correctly. "Quite a fitting name." he thought.

Pein stood there, in the form of a tall man with loose, straight, long hair. The Noah noticed the piercings of this form were arranged differently from the other three.

"Tyki Mikk." acknowledged the Akatsuki leader. "I hope our first meeting will not hinder our cooperation with each other. As you may know, Madara prefers not to be acknowledged as the leader of the organization, which leaves me to be his deputy and publicly in charge of Akatsuki's actions."

The Noah silently nodded. He wasn't going to trust these men, but it was better to be as discrete as possible until he found a way home. "If I only knew where to start..." The amethyst-eyed man proceeded to explain the goals and methods of Akatsuki, as the black-haired man's thoughts kept wandering on Madara's words (which coincided with Pein's). Bijuūs. Jinchūrikis. Ninjas. Jutsus. How could all of those things be recluded in a single continent? Where was this place anyway? He couldn't place it in a map even if he tried. World domination, humankind purification, true justice... It was like listening to the Earl in a much more diplomatic language.

"As you have seen before, Akatsuki members work in pairs, according to their abilities. We observed yours during your small battle with Kakuzu and Hidan. It was surprising to find somebody who was so dexterous with an intangibility technique." Continued Pein. "Before we assign you temporarily a partner, I need to know at what extent can you perform this ability."

"_It won't be wise to make your nature public, even to other members. It will be difficult to keep a low profile, but limit any hints about your provenance to a minimum level._" Madara's words echoed in his head. "Tche, as if I didn't know that already..." thought the Noah to himself.

"I am able to control what I touch at any moment, if I am aware of the presence of the matter. This also allows me to reject matter by creating force fields around me."

The other man looked at him in acknowledgement. "As long as it is material, I presume."

"Yes. However, the smaller is the amount of matter, the harder it is to avoid. For instance, light photons, being unpredictable, are difficult to avoid. I can only remain away from them for certain periods of time."

"Is there anything you are not able to avoid?"

Tyki hesitated for a moment. "Objects possessing an amount of over-human energy are impossible to avoid." he finally replied. "And you, it seems." he mentally added. He knew that wasn't the best way to describe neither Innocence nor Dark Matter, but they would get a general idea with some luck.

"Bijuūs or Shinigamis, perhaps?" said the man, intending to get the umber-skinned man to be a little more specific.

Well, that wasn't exactly what Tyki referred to, but..."Yes."

If that stopped him from doing more questions about it, then he could believe he was right.

"I believe it will be convenient to have you work with Zetsu for now."

The man nodded. Madara referred to one of the men in the forest as Zetsu, which, he assumed, was the plant-man hybrid.

"**So be it."** said a low voice, as its owner emerged from the floor. Tyki hid quickly his surprise to find the man of their topic listening to their conversation.

When the green-haired man stared at him, the umber-skinned Noah felt as though two different men were looking at him through the same body. "I don't even want to think of who this reminds me..."

"Zetsu is in charge of spying our enemies and protecting the headquarters, therefore, there won't be any need for you two to be together all the time." explained the ginger-haired man. "For now, it is primordial for us to know about the progress and status of the rest of the members. Zetsu will keep an eye on the Jinchūriki hunt. I want you, on the other hand, to watch over the members who are currently working on other missions. You will not be able to reach the hideout on your own at the moment, so you will have to meet Zetsu before submitting reports." He looked at the two-colored skin man. "I will leave him to you from now on."

"Don't worry about it, leader." **"We'll take good care of him"**.

Tyki could not tell much about the expressions of the black side of the man, but it was probably grinning, just like the other half. Zetsu turned to him; golden orbs met similar-colored eyes. "Tobi took care of your wounds, so I assume you won't have trouble following me." he said, before starting to merge with the floor once again. The Noah of Pleasure nodded his head to the other two Akatsuki, before following the green-haired shinobi. "I will see you soon, then."

The Akatsuki leader returned the gesture emotionlessly, as the woman glared at him. Not that Tyki expected something else from her. With that, Tyki started to merge in the ground as well.

"Can we really trust him, Nagato?" asked the amber-eyed woman once the other men were gone.

"Madara assured he won't be any trouble, but I still want to take a look to those scares of his..." replied the orange-red haired man. "I may not trust this foreigner, but Madara has never made a mistake with us, has he?" Pein looked at his partner. Konan had a stern look on her face, replacing the usual serenity on her expression. "What's wrong?"

The kunoichi looked away from him. "I was wondering how Yahiko's body...is" she muttered." You have not tried to use it since yesterday."

Of course, that was it. He felt just as concerned about his Deva Path as she did; Yahiko was the most important thing in the world for them after all. But it had been the same fear of losing it what had kept Nagato from trying to use it. Never had he let anything even scratch his best friend's corpse... Konan must had felt as though she was about to watch her lover die once again when the Deva path fell to the floor.

"I checked it myself, Konan. It can be used anytime, I just wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring it close to that man until we were sure he didn't have any intention of fighting us again." He said. "Come to see me in the vessel chamber, we'll make sure nothing happened."

The woman nodded quietly. Even under her always-inexpressive face, Pein could read her with ease after spending such a long time with her. He knew she was a little relieved, behind her cold stare.

As she started walking, Pein's voice stopped her on her track. "Konan." he called, in a colder tone. She knew what he was going to say, she knew she had to hear it, even if it was the last thing she'd willingly do. "You know you will have to let him go one day, don't you?" The kunoichi discretely gritted her teeth. She knew Nagato was thinking of her well-being, but hearing her childhood friend speak of death in such a way did far from pleasing her. Both of them knew Pein would have to die, performing the Rinne Tensei for Madara's benefit. He seemed to have accepted it long ago, but she still couldn't think much of the idea. "And I'll have to let Yahiko go as well when he does..." she reminded herself.

"**Yes."**

Without another word, she started walking, followed by Pein's Human Path.

When they arrived to the tower, Konan directed herself to the real Nagato, located at the end of the room.

"He is still on a conscious state," started the red haired man. "And his body injuries were treated. You can see it for yourself." he moved his hand as much as the chakra rods allowed him, pointing towards the pod where Yahiko's body was. The azure-haired woman confirmed Nagato's words, as she stood beside the Deva Path.

"Let's see if I can use him properly" said the crippled man, closing his eyes for a moment.

What Konan didn't expect was to hear a pained scream as Yahiko's eyes fluttered wide open.

"Nagato!"

The red haired man kept his head low, hiding his face from the kunoichi, but he couldn't stand the pain in his eyes. Konan watched as her friend yelped, and the looked at the motionless Deva Path, still lying over the pod.

"Close them..." Nagato managed to say slowly. The amber-eyed woman immediately closed the Deva Path's eyes again, and turned to her friend once again. The amethyst-eyed man breathed and coughed heavily for a couple of minutes.

"What happened?" asked the confused kunoichi.

Nagato couldn't answer right away. He didn't even know it himself. "My eyes... I could see perfectly, but the pain was too much... I don't understand."

Pein's mind was bombarded with a million questions. What had this man done? Would it be permanent? Similar questions crossed Konan's mind, as he stared at the motionless vessel. A sudden flashback came to her mind.

"_Does it have to do anything with the Rinnegan?" _

Who was this man? What was he, exactly? Did Madara already know about this? The last question sent chills down her spine. He had taken a look at his mind, hadn't he? Did he know the Deva Path had been disabled? And how? A wave of doubt swung her body; she definitely had to speak to Madara herself.

* * *

"You think you can shove a couple of aspirins down your throat and stop complaining?" growled the baritone shinobi, glaring at Hidan.

"I still can't believe that sad attempt of a leader... didn't let me use that fucker as a sacrifice! He fucking tore a kidney out of my body!" yelled the albino, ignoring his emerald-eyed partner. "And you! Fucking miser! You made go and look for it because you didn't want to spend your fucking money on getting another!"

"They're too expensive. And it would be a bitch to go looking for someone who had compatible organs." replied the elder shinobi.

"Fuck you. I'm immortal, who says I need two kidneys?"

"Your goddamn drinking habits do. Being immortal doesn't make you immune to cirrhosis, and ill, idiotic zealot would make a useless partner. Now shut up. I'm tired of hearing your bitching and moaning."

"Don't tell me what to do, motherfucking rag doll! It's all thanks to that idiot ginger..."

"I'd watch my words if I were you. You seem to forget quite quickly that he is your superior."

"I'm pissed, goddamnit! My head fucking hurts by just thinking about it."

"It's simply the fact that you barely think at all. Do I have to open your throat and shove those aspirins myself?" scoffed the masked man, irritated.

"I have a migraine, dipshit!"

"Like I care, just shut up already!"

"It can't be a usual night without hearing you yell at each other, can it?" interrupted a voice behind them.

"What the hell do you want now, Zetsu?"

"**We have news for you."** "Quite interesting ones."

"What is it?" asked Kakuzu. It wasn't normal for Zetsu to inform anything to them; it was usually the other way around.

"Tyki will be joining Akatsuki." said the White Zetsu with a mocking grin.

"Who?" asked the jashinist, not very interested in the 'interesting news'.

"**The foreigner, genius."**

"Are you fucking kidding me, plant-man?"

Kakuzu looked up to the green haired man. It wasn't a very pleasing thing to hear, but it was certainly interesting. He wondered what the umber-skinned man had done to convince their leader to make such a move.

"Glad to see you are happy with the idea." interrupted a new voice. The zombie duo looked and the golden eyed man approaching them. "I will be gathering informs with Zetsu for now, so I presume I will be seeing you often enough."

"Goddamnit. Fuck, fuck fuck. This will make the damn headache worse!."

The emerald-eyed man noticed the smirk in the black-haired man's face as Hidan started swearing like a shameless sailor. "These two, together... they're going to be a pain in the ass."


End file.
